In recent years, in an imaging apparatus, in association with the improvement of functions and performances, items to be set by a user are increased. For this reason, methods for easily setting a target function are variously devised. Usually, a hierarchy type menu method is used for managing index information, in which setting items and adjusting items of the imaging apparatus are classified into hierarchy type predetermined categories, and this index information is displayed in stages, and then a target item is selected.
In the hierarchy type menu method, at first, a list table of index information corresponding to classified categories is displayed as [Main Menu], and when desired index information is selected from this [Main Menu], there is further [Sub-Menu] in this [Main Menu], that is a menu on and after second rank of a hierarchy, and there is further a plurality of items in this [Sub-Menu]. In this way, each menu has a plurality of hierarchies. Then, the staged selection of the items displayed in the menu enables a user to set a desired item or function. (For example, refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. JP H9-305360 (pp. 3-4, FIG. 2).)
However, the function setting method based on the conventional hierarchy type menu method and the like has a problem that the operability and visibility at the time of setting, adjusting, and displaying the function of the apparatus are poor (which will be pointed out in 1) to 8) below).
1) In the conventional hierarchy type menu method, as the setting items are increased, the classified categories are also increased. Consequently, the index information displayed on [Main Menu] and the hierarchy rank number of the [Sub-Menu] are increased. Thus, the number of the steps until reaching a target setting screen image is increased, and accordingly, it becomes difficult to search a necessary item or function.
2) Therefore, by selecting the setting items and adjustment items which are frequently used by a user, a customized [Personal Menu] can be provided so that the user is able to select items or functions to be frequently executed with the small number of the steps. However, it is difficult to search, only with the [Personal Menu], a necessary item or function, such as when selecting another item or function that is not registered in the [Personal Menu], when adding a new item or function to the [Personal Menu], or in other cases.
3) In order to select the item or function which belongs to index information different from the index information selected from the menu, a procedure including such as once moving to that menu screen image, again selecting the target index information, and then displaying the item or function belonging to that index information is required.
4) In a case where two buttons including a button to determine the change in the setting or to advance to a next screen image (hereafter, referred to as a [Execute] button) and a button to return to a screen image displayed before the setting screen image (hereafter, referred to as a [Return] button) are displayed on the setting screen image to set an item or function, there is a problem that it is difficult to understand only by viewing the screen image display, for example, such as a case where it is not known whether or not the operation of the setting change is executed; a case where after the setting change is determined, the setting can not be returned back to the original condition even if the [Return] button is operated; a case where it is not known which of the buttons can be operated; or a case where the result after the execution of the operation of the selected button is not obvious.
5) In the setting screen image that is displayed when a setting value is set, an available range for setting values is divided into constant intervals or intervals based on a logarithmic function such as decibel values so as to increase and decrease the setting value on the basis of the divided intervals, and character information and graphic are used to carry out the screen image display. However, the setting range includes a range to be finely set, a range to be roughly set and the like. Its range is also different depending on each setting value, thus such a screen image display has a problem that it is intuitively unintelligible and the setting operation is difficult.
6) In association with the increase in the items and functions to be set, when they are displayed on the screen by using character information, icons, and the like, there is a problem that they can not be displayed on a single screen image, or an icon for a setting item which is unnecessary depending on the condition of the apparatus is displayed. Also, in a case where the display positions and display orders of the character information, the icons, and the like are defined, there are also similar problems.
7) In the conventional imaging apparatus, the execution of a certain operation A causes a screen image A based on the operation A to be transparently displayed on a screen image currently being displayed, and the further execution of another operation B ends the screen image A that is transparently displayed and causes a screen image B based the operation B to be transparently displayed on the screen image currently being displayed. However, this has a problem that the display condition on the screen image is greatly changed so that the user significantly feels uncomfortable and anxiety.
For example, as shown in FIG. 29A, under a condition that an imaged screen image 900 currently being imaged is displayed on a display 120A, if an operation of [Setting of Exposure Correction] is executed, as shown in FIG. 29B, a GUI screen image for the [Setting of Exposure Correction] is transparently displayed on the imaged screen image 900.
Moreover, under the condition of a screen image 900A on which the GUI screen image for the [Setting of Exposure Correction] is transparently displayed, if the recording of image is triggered to be started, as shown in FIG. 29C, once the transparent display on the GUI screen image for the [Setting of Exposure Correction] is ended, a new message such as [Cassette Is Not Inserted] is transparently displayed on an imaged screen image 900B.
As described above, the displaying condition on the screen which is greatly changed brings significant discomfort and there may occur a problem that the operation during which the screen image is changed is unknown.
8) In a case where there are a plurality of folders in which a plurality of image data are classified and arranged in a recording medium to be set in the imaging apparatus and made into a single unit, under the condition that image data recorded in a certain folder is displayed, it is not possible to change the folder to another folder or to perform a setting such as an erasure prohibition setting and the like on the image data. Thus, this has a problem that the operability to the recorded image data is not excellent.
Thus, there is a problem that must be solved in providing an imaging apparatus, in which the operability and visibility at the time of setting the function of the imaging apparatus are improved.